


Found In The Dark

by BriarMoss15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds Jean and Armin kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Cherry-Bubblegum for giving me permission to write a fic about her comic!!!

 "Hey, Jean." Armin hissed across the room after Eren and Mikasa left to go to dinner."Hmm?" He answered looking  up from his book." What is it?"  
"Eren and Mikasa left." He hinted. "Yeah I know." Jean answered not getting what Armin was talking about. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We could get back to what we were doing before." Armin whispered blushing."Oh,"Jean smiled."Alright come here." He whispered setting his book down on the floor.  
Giggling,the blonde started crawling towards Jean.  
"I've been thinking about you all day." He whispers as quickly gets closer.

Once within reach, Jean grabs his collar and crushes his lips up against the smaller boy's. Still on his hands and knees over Jean, Armin pulls away gasping for breath.  
"We should get going soon.Before we get caught."Armin huskily whispered in his ear.

"Just a few minutes more please?" Jean begged gently kissing Armin again.  
It had definitely been more than a few minutes and Armin was still hovering over Jean kissing him passionately.

 "Hey guys ar-." A voice died out suddenly and a disturbed and horrified Eren stood in the doorway.  
Eren stood there trying to comprehend what was going on for a few moments.

 "Armin,"He began quietly."You're my best friend and I love you,so I'm just going to close this door and pretend I never saw that." and at those words he quietly shut the door enveloping them in darkness again.

"Holy shit."Jean muttered.  
"He knows. What are we going to do?" Armin whispered.  
"Well staying in here isn't going to fix anything." Jean declared and with one more kiss he got up."Come on."  
They made sure that they didn't look disheveled and went to go eat.Eren glared at Jean the Whole dinner and looked at Armin with a horrified expression.

 

 


End file.
